Dragon and Pony love
by DarkSoulEX
Summary: Not even CLOSE to a clopfic.  It changes drastically.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: OH EM GEE, ANOTHER FIC BY ME! Yeah I know, I've been dead for a while.**

**It was because of this fucking internet problem with my MacBook, fixed it this morning.**

**To make it up to you guys, im going to write TWO new fics!**

**This is the first fic.**

**Enjoy it while you can!**

**WARNING: Very MATURE scenes and words in this fic!)**

Spike was your average dragon, except he wasn't the size of 3 stacked castles and didn't try to kill everypony he saw. He was smaller than a grown pony and was friendly to everypony.

Spike was in his basket relaxing, it was a Saturday morning and Twilight wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours. Thoughts of Rarity came to mind and he sighed in love.

"Oh Rarity, why won't you notice me…"

More thoughts came to mind and a funny feeling came over him, he looked downwards and noticed a pink flab that was his penis. He grabbed it and began to stroke it up and down slowly with his hands.

He did this much faster and he moaned with pleasure, he pictured Rarity sucking it while he licked her out.

He stroked it repeatedly for 2 more minutes and a white substance shot out. He felt extremely tired after all of that, pulled the blanket over him and fell back asleep.

Twilight woke up an hour later, she felt a warm wet spot in her bed and pulled off the blanket. She saw a big dark splotch and led up to her vagina. She blushed and thought "_Oh__no,__I__did__it__again__…_" She stood up and got off her bed and pulled off the sheets. Only since last week, she began to have pre-ejactuations which were really embarrassing to wake up to. She tossed the wet blankets into a laundry basket which of course she would wash later. She glanced over to a snoring Spike in a basket. She smiled and trotted downstairs.

"I should probably start up breakfast for me and Spike, it's the least I could do for him since that major studying storm I did over the week..." Twilight trotted into the kitchen and levitated out some instant oatmeal, bread and orange juice. She took out a can of coffee for herself.

Spike woke up to the sound of pans and silverware clattering together. He pulled off his sheets and headed towards the stairs. When he got downstairs and into the kitchen, he saw some hot oatmeal, toast and some orange juice set at the table.

"Good Morning Spike!"

"Morning Twi….."

"You haven't called me that in a while y'know…"

"Well I like calling you by that nickname, if you don't like it I guess I can call you Light or Sparkle."

"NO WAY!"

"HAHA, Im kidding…"

Suddenly, Spike saw Twilight blush and her ears folded back.

"Whats wrong?"

He saw Twilight turn her head the other way and Spike looked down, he saw his little manhood out in the open and drooping down.

"OH JEEZ!" Spike ran out the kitchen and hid behind a shelve of books, Twilight galloped out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Spike wait! Its nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Spike popped out from behind the book shelve. "Really?"

"No not at all, in fact, I may have a book here somewhere about the stages of a growing dragon…"

Spike thought for a moment and walked out from behind the book shelve, covering his little manhood at the same time.

Twilight put her head down and blushed.

"I forgot to tell you, today is mating season for mares….."

"Don't you normally meditate through that?"

"I would but….it just came on me so strong…"

"Ah, I understand…."

She trotted towards Spike with the blush still on her face.

"And I was wondering if maybe you could…"

Spike suddenly got a hard blush on his face and spoke.

"R-Really?"

"I know you have feeling for Rarity but…."

"Oh forget Rarity! She ignores me 24/7 anyway!"

"Well then…Should we…?"

"Ok…."

Spike followed Twilight upstairs and Spike closed the door.

Twilight levitated Spike onto the bed and she got on the bed too.

"Y'know Twilight…..I have a confession to make…"

"Whats that?"

"I actually love you."

Twilight was surprised at this.

"H-How long though Spike?"

"For 7 months now…..I just felt major urges to tell you but I couldn't, but it doesn't matter now.."

Spike grabbed Twilight and shoved his now erect manhood into Twilights vagina. She moaned in pleasure and began to move her hips up and down, Spike moaned himself and kissed Twilight on the lips. He stopped kissing her and began to do it with her doggy-style. He shoved his manhood deep inside Twilight and did it faster, finally they both came at the same time.

"**AAAHHHHH!**"

That took a lot of energy out of them, Spike fell onto on side of the bed and snored. Twilight fell down on the other side and wiggled herself out of Spikes little manhood.

"Gotta clean this up….So….Tired…Zzzzzzz"

Somewhere in the distance sat a human wearing a sweater and denim jeans with a large telescope set up.

"**Just as I planned, HAAHAHAHA."**

**(A/N: That guy would be me. Anyway, this was originally meant to be a "Spike-revolutions-against-Twilight" fic but then the porn side of my brain kicked in #_#. The second fic will be written tomorrow, would of done it after this one if it weren't for the fact that im dead-tired right now.**

**If you took notice, I stopped doing the (PonyA) (PonyB) shit. I figured you people will just catch onto which char is which eventually.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: BAHAHAHA, I bet you thought that chapter was the end huh?**

**NOPE, CHUCK TESTA.**

**This fic won't end abruptly like the other 3 I've written. (4 if you count my failed Humanized MLP fic.)**

**So, enjoy this chapter!)**

:"

Rainbow Dash just stood on Twilight's balcony, mouth agape.

She could not believe what she just saw.

"I've gotta tell the girls about this, I have to!"

Rainbow Dash flew off into the distance to search for the gang.

=SUGARCUBE CORNER= **(A/N:****Funny,****it****isn****'****t****a****corner****_)**

"And ya saw what now Rainbow?"

"Oh my, that's just….not good….."

"I'm serious! I saw Twilight and Spike…_fooling_ around in BED."

"Well, umm…..Don't you think we should tell the Princess about this?"

"No way! NO!, we can't break this secret to the Princess! It's private!"

"Pinkie Darling, we can't keep this a secret forever! Eventually everypony will find out about them!"

"Well…Ok, but ill need a chocolate cupcake to make up for this!"

And the pink party pony pranced into the building.

"Hey! Thats four P's!"

**(A/N: QUIET YOU!)**

Rainbow Dash facehooved and said "That pony is so random…."

"So umm….should we tell her now?"

"Of course! And the coolest most fastest pony in Ponyville will do it!"

=Twilights Treehouse=

Spike woke up later in the day and noticed the sun was already halfway through the sky.

He got up out of bed to go and shower off…..The mess that was all over him.

As he was showering, the curtain opened and closed.

"Hey Spikey…."

"GAH!, oh Twilight…..Geez you scared me…"

"Sorry, I thought we could shower together…"

"No no no, that's cool, that's cool…."

As they were both showering Spike watched Twilight levitate a bottle of her favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

He also noticed her…..lady area when she washed her tail.

**(A/N: You think I wanna keep saying vagina throughout the whole fic?)**

Spike blushed and felt his manhood become fully erect. Twilight felt something hit her hind leg and turned around only to find out it when Spike's little manhood brushing up against her.

"Well well well, what do we have here…"

Twilight crouched down and began to give Spike a blowjob.

Spike moaned as she did this.

"Twilight, you don't have to….have toooo…uhnnnnn…."

Spike had no idea it felt this good, a great sensation came over him and looked down to find Twilight with her eyes wide open and semen dripping out of her mouth.

Twilight swallowed the young dragon's semen whole, a disgusting taste was left in her mouth after swallowing.

"Bleh! I never knew it tasted so bad…"

Twilight turned off the shower and dried herself and Spike off, she immediately went to the sink and washed her mouth out.

"Uh, sorry that it tasted…bad…."

"No it's fine, I should of expected it anyway…"

Later on, Twilight was downstairs reading a book on astronomy while Spike was in his basket, sleeping.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Princess Celestia walked in, and she did NOT look happy.

"P-Princess!"

Twilight got up and bowed before her.

Celestia used her hoof to lift up her star-pupil.

"Twilight Sparkle, I am very angry and disappointed in you."

"W-What? What did I do?"

"Your friends recently contacted me about you and Spike…_fooling_around with eachother."

Twilight thought immediately 'What? How did they know about us!'

"I don't think you know this but, you have broke the law."

Twilight didn't even think about the law, could her and Spike doing those things be…..illegal?

"As much as it pains me to do this, I am charging you with molestation of minors."

Celestia winced at that word, it was a disgusting one indeed.

"What? Spike intentionally did it with me!"

"That's not the point, it is illegal."

"But…..But…..."

"I am afraid im going to have to remove Spike of your care."

=Outside=

Twilight's friends were listening from the outside and all began to wonder if it was such a good idea to tell the Princess about this…

=Inside=

Twilight suddenly just lost everything going on her mind and only one thought passed through.

"_Im going to have to remove Spike of your care."_

"And im also going to have to place you under House Arrest."

Twilight winced hard at this.

"While this is going on, im going to put Miss Fluttershy in care of Spike."

"But…"

"No more buts. If Spike isn't gone by tomorrow at 9:00 AM, I will have no choice but to put you in jail."

Twilight just fainted dead on the spot right there.

Celestia walked out of the library and noticed the 5 ponies listening.

"You already know, I presume."

"Princess! We…"

"I know you meant well but…..this hurt me more then it hurt all 6 of you."

Celestia spread her wings and flew off into the night.

"What have I done….."

***The****Next****Day*** 8:00 AM.

Spike woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

"This is nice….."

Spike noticed Twilight still in bed but with tear stains on her face.

"…Girl thing I guess…."

Spike went downstairs only to find the girls with saddened looks on their faces.

"Hey hey, whats going on?"

"Well….Spike….Umm…"

Rarity interrupted Applejack.

"One of Fluttershy's many animals died and we were wondering if you could come to the funeral!"

"Well…..Sure, let me just get Twilight and-"

"THAT, won't be necessary dear."

"Why?"

"We tried waking her up but she just wouldn't!"

Spike chuckled.

"She had another long night, I understand."

Rainbow Dash mumbled "Long night alright…."

"So will ya come with us sugarcube?"

"Alright, off we go."

=Fluttershy's cottage=

They all walked inside and Rarity closed the door with her magic.

Spike plopped down on the couch.

"So…..Wheres the little guy?"

"There is no dead animal here dear, we needed to tell you something serious."

"Well if you needed to talk, all you had to do was ask…"

Pinkie Pie sighed and her mane was flatter than usual…

"So….Whats up?"

They all explained to him what happened last night, Princess Celestia, Twilight's house arrest and re-locating Spike to the cottage for the time being.

"W-WHAT?"

"It's true sugarcube, we heard it all…"

Spike mind raced for an answer….

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all saw that look in his eye.

"Well uhh, I got some cloud clearing to do!"

"And I have many dress orders to fill in!"

"Ah promised Big Mac I'd help him with apple-bucking!"

"And I told the cakes I would help with making a bunch of cakes!"

The ponies left the cottage, leaving Spike and Fluttershy all alone.

"Spike…?, are you alright?"

"No….NO!"

Spike was seething with rage and made a run for the door but Fluttershy flew after him and caught him by his tail.

"LET ME GO, IM NOT LEAVING TWILIGHT!"

The only thing Fluttershy could think of was that sedation potion Twilight made for her a while back due to some of her animals unable to take the pain of the illness they had or the fractured body parts.

Fluttershy held Spike down by his tail and grabbed the Sedation Potion, she flipped over Spike, removed the cork and forced the liquid into his mouth.

She heard a swallow sound and stood up.

Spike jumped up and made a run for the door but suddenly saw the world spin around him, he saw Fluttershy turn into a pink and yellow blob and then everything went black.

"Im sorry I had to do that Spike…..But it was for your own good…"

=Canterlot (Palace Throne Room)=

Princess Celestia heard nothing in her mind except for the words she said the previous night.

"_Im__going__to__have__to__remove__Spike__from__your__care,__and__Im__also__putting__you__under__house__arrest.__"_

Tears came to the Princess's eyes and they streamed down her cheeks.

"Y-Your Majesty? Are you…..crying?" One of her Royal Guards said.

"Oh…..Im sorry….I have to…..think this through…"

Celestia's horn glowed bright yellow and she teleported away, all that was left was her tear stains on her Throne.

**(A/N: Oh god, im sorry but I cried while typing out this whole chapter.**

**Honestly, it pained me so much to see Twilight just get…..hit with that.**

**If you didn't cry while reading this, you are a sick man.**

**Not joking, it would be really sick of you to not even feel sad while reading it.)**


	3. Chapter 3 FIXED DERP

**(A/N: So I just got done reading this fic you guys kept rambling on about.**

**Honestly, I had no I idea I used the same lines from Warming Up.**

**I unintentionally did it, it just came to my mind to counter-attack this fucking writer's block.**

**But when a new idea comes to mind, ill re-write chapter 2.**

**For now, enjoy chapter 3.)**

=Fluttershy's Cottage= Time: UNKNOWN.

Spike woke up at an unknown time, he sat up in a bed which he thought was Twilight's bed.

"Oh man, that was the worst dream ever…."

He looked around and noticed he was in Fluttershy's cottage.

"So it was real…" He said.

He pulled the covers off and looked out the window to notice the sun was setting.

He also heard voices downstairs.

Spike got off the bed and listened at the door.

"Spike…Alright?..."

"Oh yes…had…..Sedation…..fighting….caught…."

Spike had to get to Canterlot and confront Celestia about this, but how?

He noticed an open window with birds on its perch.

Spike smiled and said "Bingo."

He climbed out the window and fell into the bushes.

"What…..that!"

Spike scrambled out of the bushes and ran off of Fluttershy's property.

As he ran, he heard voices in the distance.

"There he is! Get him Rainbow!"

Spike turned around and saw a Rainbow-figure flying towards him.

"Aw heck no!"

Spike ran to his fullest and felt two hooves grab him.

"You're not going anywhere bud!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

Spike immediately chomped on Rainbow Dash's hooves, Rainbow yelped in pain and let go of Spike.

He kept running as fast as he could until he heard a lot of hooves just behind him.

"SPIKE YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Spike ignored that command and saw the river up ahead, he picked up speed and leapt across the river and rolled on the ground when he landed.

Pinkie Pie picked up her speed and grabbed Spike by his tail and heard a loud thump to the ground.

"Let go of me you TRAITOR!"

The ponies were surprised at this.

"Traitor? What in Equestria are you talking about?" Rarity said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"You jerks told Celestia about me and Twilight and what has it gotten us? NOTHING."

Now the 5 ponies felt guiltier then they did when Celestia punished Twilight.

"All it has gotten is Twilight a House Arrest and me in care of Fluttershy!"

Rainbow intervened. "You make it sound like a bad thing…"

"IT IS A BAD THING YOU STUPID BUCKER!"

Pinkie pie's hair grew flat during all of this.

"But Spikey, we-"

"DON'T SPIKEY ME, I HATE YOU AND THE REST!"

Spike got up and ran off.

"Spike!"

He ignored them and kept running.

"Well….what do we do now girls?"

"We got Twilight and Spike into this, it's our job to get them out of this…" Rainbow Dash said.

=Princess Celestia's bedroom=

"…"

Princess Luna walked into the room.

"Tia? Is there something wrong?"

"I did a horrible thing…."

"Kill somepony?"

Luna chuckled at her own joke but then caught her sister glaring at her.

"Sorry…."

"I punished my own student, Twilight Sparkle…."

"What for?"

"Molestation of Minors."

Luna winced at that word. "What? But Twilight doesn't seem like the type to do…..that…, who exactly did she….do it with?"

"Her assistant, Spike."

"And what other charges did you put on her?"

"Removal of her care over Spike and House Arrest."

"Wait, Tia?"

"What….."

"I thought the…..MoM law only applied to Ponies doing it with underage ponies?"

"It doesn't…."

"Oh no? I was catching up on the Equestrian Law Book and read that law on page 2956."

Celestia looked up from her bed and watched Luna relay the law she made just 200 years ago.

"And I quote,

"**Should ****any ****Pony ****over ****the ****age ****of ****20 ****undergo ****sexual ****activities ****with ****any****pony ****under ****the ****age ****of ****20 ****shall ****be ****sentenced ****to ****a**

**1-month ****House ****Arrest ****and ****permanent ****removal ****of ****care ****of ****the ****younger ****pony.**

**If ****the ****pony ****they ****have ****molested ****is ****not ****their ****sibling ****and ****is ****somepony ****else****'****s, ****the ****parents ****and/or ****guardian ****may ****have ****full ****rights ****to ****sue ****the ****molester ****and ****fine ****them ****up ****to ****2000 ****bits.**"

Celestia's pupils went small.

"And Spike is a….."

"Dragon."

"…."

**(A/N: DERPLESTIA.)**

Luna heard a voice say DERPLESTIA and used the royal canterlot voice.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU INSULTED MY SISTERS NAME!"

**(A/N: Uhh…Im just a lamppost outside?)**

Luna shrugged and went to comfort her sister.

=Twilight's Treehouse= 9:00 PM

Twilight had not left her bed since Celestia sentenced her to house arrest.

She had been crying non-stop since then.

Not only because of her sentence, but because she had her greatest friend taken away from her.

"Spike…..Spike….."

Images of Spike flashed through Twilight's mind and it only caused her to cry even harder.

"I hate you Celestia…I HATE YOU!"

Twilight's horn glew extremely bright and she fired a magic beam at all the letters and gifts sent by Celestia.

Twilight sat on her messed up bed with an evil and dark black aura surrounding it.

"Those jerks of friends ratted me and Spike out…..I don't need them, I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

Twilight's coat turned dark grey, her cutie mark swirled and turned black and red.

Her mane went straight dark purple and her eyes went red.

"I don't need anypony….."

Her horn glowed a faint red and blasted a dark magic beam at the balcony doors and stepped outside.

**(A/N: Well, the way I wrote Chap 3, I probably won't change Chap 2 anytime soon.**

**SUCK IT UP.**

**More things, Ill update this fic whenever the fuck I want, ill be a laid back author…**

…**Jeez I just had to write a fic while Episode 10 came out _**

**Uhhh, I fixed that major DERP I did a few paragraphs up ^_^')**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD, ANOTER CHAPTER. CONTAIN YOUR NERDGASM.  
>….So yeah, I've got nothing for this AN.)<strong>

**10:00 PM**

Rainbow Dash was sitting on her haunches thinking of what to do.

"Think think think think….."

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and saw a red magic beam go up into the sky…  
>And then they saw Twilight in a completely different state with a red aura of magic surrounding her.<p>

"TWILIGHT?" The ponies all said.

Spike was nearing the library and just looked shocked at was he just saw Twilight do.

"Twilight…..No….."

Twilight Sparkle was surging to the core with magical energy, the first thought that came to mind?

'Kill Celestia.'

Twilight flew off to Canterlot to confront Celestia. 

Spike began to run in the direction of Canterlot.

It would me a long journey to the place but Spike knew what he had to do.

=Celestia's Bedroom= **10:30****PM**

Celestia just shot up out of her bed and felt an evil presence growing.

"T-Tia, did you just **FEEL**that?"

"Yes Luna, I did…."

Celestia had felt this same magical energy before, except now it felt evil and wanted to kill her.

Luna was feeling this too and it was growing stronger, like it wanted to kill somepony.

"It is my student, Twilight Sparkle…."

"What? How do you know!"

"Because when she was taking the Entrance Exam for my school, I felt this same aura of energy coming from one of the towers…."

"Uhh….I feel it coming closer….."

"We must wait here Luna, we will let Twilight Sparkle come to us. Then, we'll try to remove this evil power that is overshadowing her."

=Ponyville= **11:00****PM**

Spike was running as fast as he could after Twilight, but he just couldn't keep up.

He was gasping for air and fell to the ground.

"Twi-Twilight….."

He heard the sound of hooves behind him, then he was levitated onto a white unicorn's back.

Rainbow hovered down to Spike. "Spike, theres no way you'll catch Twilight! Not to mention Canterlot is perched on a mountain!"

Spike looked up at Rainbow and talked. "But….She's my….friend.."

Spike was coughing a lot and laid back down on Rarity's back.

"Darling, don't overexert yourself like that!"

"Rarity, put Spike on my back. I can carry him…" Rainbow intervened.

Rarity levitated Spike onto Rainbow Dash and Rainbow suddenly felt a lot of weight on her.

"Man Spike….What have….you been…..eating!"

"Gems…" Spike managed to say.

"Jeez…"

Rainbow Dash went higher in the air and flew in the direction of Canterlot with Fluttershy and the rest following her.

=Celestia's bedroom= **11:30****PM**

The two sister saw the door explode and fly towards them and fall to the floor.

"CELESTIA."

Twilight Sparkle immediately charged towards her but Luna fired a blue magic beam towards the angry unicorn.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Twilight's evil magic aura glowed brighter and fired a large red beam towards Luna.

It caused Luna to fly through the wall with stone pieces falling on top of her.

Celestia saw the now dark Twilight do this and seethed with rage.

**(A/N: Prepare your eyes, readers.)**

Celestia's horn glew bright yellow and screamed **"****HOW****DARE****YOU****HARM****MY****SISTER!****"**

As the 5 ponies were heading towards Canterlot, they saw a magic beam brighter and larger than the sun itself just explode into the sky.

Applejack just stared.

"Holy bucking horseapples."

Rainbow Dash's mouth sat agape and hovered in the air.

Spike looked up and saw the beam.

"Good. God."

Fluttershy hid behind a tree, waiting for it to be over.

=What USED to be Canterlot Castle= **12:00****PM**

The Royal Guardsmen were digging themselves and fellow Guardsmen out of the rubble.

The servants also dug themselves and other servants out too.

One Guardsmen said to another. "And that's why you don't piss off Celestia."

Everypony nodded their heads.

=What USED to be Celestia's bedroom= **Same****Time.**

The now cold and limp Twilight Sparkle just laid there on the ground.

Her original colors had come back with her dark side gone.

Celestia had shook her head and looked.

"I…..I killed her…."

Luna rose out of the rubble and shook her whole body.

"Owww…..My wing…."

Luna glanced to the right and saw Celestia's student laying on the ground, lifeless.

"You….You…"

Luna just sat down, fazed by all of this.

Celestia saw her Element of Magic tiara in the air and it turned grey and fell to the ground.

"No….I can't let this happen!"

Celestia's horn glew bright white and her whole body was engulfed in a white aura.

Luna watched her sister and knew she was doing the Life Transfer spell.

**(A/N: Ok, so I MIGHT have overdid that one part….  
>I know what you people are thinking, "All of this over a house arrest and not being in care of spike anymore?"<strong>

**BINGO-^ That's why, Celestia took Twilight's greatest friend away from her.  
>If you had your loved one took away from you, how would you feel?)<strong>


End file.
